femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Torrie Wilson (WWE)
Torrie Wilson is a former wrestler and manager who competed in WCW and WWE, where she portrayed a villainess in both companies. Torrie debuted in WCW in 1999 as a seductress brought in by the nWo to seduce David Flair so he would turn against his father Ric Flair. She spent the remainder of her time in WCW as a villainous valet for the likes of David Flair, Billy Kidman and Shane Douglas. She then joined WWE in June 2001 as a member of of the Alliance, a group who planned on taking over WWE. She teamed up with the evil Stacy Keibler, a fellow Alliance member, and together they targeted the good girls of the WWE. This included a 3 on 1 backstage assault on Lita, where the evil Alliance girls attempted to injure Lita's knee. On the 22nd August 2005 edition of RAW Torrie along with Candice Michelle, welcomed new girl Ashley Massaro to WWE. The welcome became unfriendly quickly when Torrie kicked Ashley out of nowhere and started slapping her around, as Candice watched with glee. The following week Torrie and Candice came to the ring and pretended to apologise to Ashley for their attack last week, but instead set the rookie up for a match with Victoria, one of the most experienced and meanest women on the roster. Torrie and Candice watched with pleasure as the rookie Ashley was dominated by Victoria. The three women went on to form an alliance known as Vince's Devils, and continued to torment and bully the good girls of the WWE. Gallery WWEStacyKeibler16.jpg|With fellow Alliance villainess; The evil Stacy Keibler WWE Stacy Keibler Torrie Wilson RAW 2001.08.06 01.jpg|RAW 6th August 2001: The evil Stacy, Torrie and Ivory celebrate their dominance over the fallen Jacqueline WWETorrieWilson19.jpg|Torrie and Candice in the ring WWETorrieWilson01.jpg|With Candice Michelle, welcoming Ashley to WWE... WWETorrieWilson02.jpg|...only to end up making the welcome unfriendly by slapping Ashley around WWETorrieWilson03.jpg|In the ring with Candice WWETorrieWilson04.jpg|Faking an apology to Ashley, who isn't buying it WWETorrieWilson05.jpg|Taunting a fallen Ashley WWETorrieWilson06.jpg|Posing over their victim WWETorrieWilson07.jpg|Vince's Devils: Victoria, Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle WWETorrieWilson08.jpg|The evil devils in the ring WWETorrieWilson09.jpg|Surprised by a returning Trish Stratus WWETorrieWilson10.jpg|Candice crawling between Torrie's legs WWETorrieWilson11.jpg|Toying with Ashley in a match WWETorrieWilson12.jpg|Enjoying her assault on Ashley WWETorrieWilson13.jpg|Gleefully pinning Ashley to the mat WWETorrieWilson14.jpg|Pulling Ashley around by her hair WWETorrieWilson15.jpg|The devils standing over their fallen victims WWETorrieWilson16.jpg|The devils on the way to the ring WWETorrieWilson17.jpg|With Victoria and her dog Chloe Torrie Wilson Nitro 18 July 2000 G01.gif|Nitro 18th July 2000: The evil Torrie Wilson slaps and kicks a fallen Billy Kidman Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 22 August 2005 G01.gif|RAW 22nd August 2005: Torrie and Candice enjoy bullying Ashley Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 22 August 2005 G02.gif|RAW 22nd August 2005: Torrie and Candice carry on their attack, and laugh about it Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 22 August 2005 G03.gif|RAW 22nd August 2005: Taunting Ashley Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 12 September 2005 G01.gif|RAW 12th September 2005: The signature entrance: Candice crawling through Torrie Wilson's legs Torrie Wilson RAW 12 September 2005 G01.gif|RAW 12th September 2005: Torrie holds Trish for Victoria to attack, but she ends up missing, and hits evil Torrie instead Torrie Wilson Candice Michelle RAW 05 December 2005 G01.gif|RAW 5th December 2005: The evil Torrie and Candice try to attack Mickie James outside the ring, but get fought off Category:1990s Category:Barefoot Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Betrayed Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Coward Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Sadist Category:Sports Category:Wrestling Heel